demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Ninja
=Info= Black Ninja SC5 12.png|Black Ninja Black Ninja (ブレク ニンジャ, Bureku Ninja) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 1999 for WCW/WWF/WWE games, as comrade of Sanya "The Demon". But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Black Ninja was acquire a new life and true story. Trivia *Originally Black Ninja has no name. Ryu? Sho? Hanzo? Even now I'm not really sure of his real name. Relationships *Demon Sanya - his target. Fu-Ma Ninja clan have sent Black Ninja to destroy the Demon. But later he joined to the team of Demon. *Killer - half brother. One of the many souls in Killer's body belongs to dead brother of Black Ninja. Games and Media Black Ninja appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE 2K16 *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Black Ninja: *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Shodown) *Rikimaru (Tenchu) ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Black Ninja are appears. He is a high flyer. Black Ninja is a member of the alliance "Fallen Angels" together with Sanya and Killer. And he is a member of the "Ninjas" team together with a character named White Ninja. Black Ninja appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE 2K16 Black Ninja WWE2K16 01.JPG|1st Attire Black Ninja WWE2K16 03.JPG|2nd Attire Signatures / Favorite Techniques *Reverse STO / Flatliner *Twist of Fate *Samoan Driver *Abdominal Stretch Finishers *Spanish Fly *450 Splash Music Theme *"Kaientai" (Shoichi Funaki's music theme) *"Japanese Patriot" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'SoulCalibur IV' Black Ninja - the young man from Fu-Ma Ninja clan. He was send by clan elders for searching mighty demon - Alexander. But when Ninja try to attack Demon Sanya, he faced with Killer. After the difficult victory Black Ninja knows that soul of his brother was sealed in Killer's body with many others. Ryu can't free his brother, so he joins to him and his master. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Arcade Ending Killer was created as a vessel for the many souls of fallen warriors. Black Ninja use Soul Edge versus Killer. Cursed sword absorbed almost all of the soul from the Killers' body, except one - the soul of a warrior once made up the Fu-Ma Ninja clan. Brother of Black Ninja is back. And now brothers are reunited again. Fighting Style Black Ninja use "Kodachi Ni-tou Ryu" style. In SoulCalibur IV he use Taki's fighting style. And in SoulCalibur V Black Ninja use Natsu's fighting style. Weapon Twin Edge In SoulCalibur IV Twin Edge is the same form as Taki's Kris Naga. And in SoulCalibur V Twin Edge is the same form as Natsu's Hunting Knife. Black Ninja SC4 04.JPG|Weapon: Twin Edge (SCIV) Black Ninja SC5 14.png|Weapon: Twin Edge (SCV) Critical Finish Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja kicks his foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple himself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Black Ninja takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 4.JPG|Critical Finish: Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 3.JPG|Critical Finish: Fu-Ma Ryu Critical Edge Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja will hold his kodachi in the air and exclaim "My turn! Here it comes!". He will then stick his kodachi into the ground as he summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. Black Ninja SC5 Battle 06.JPG|Critical Edge: Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja SC5 Battle 07.JPG|Critical Edge: Fu-Ma Ryu Stats SoulCalibur IV Black Ninja SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Twin Edge SoulCalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Black Ninja SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Twin Edge Stage SoulCalibur IV Jyurakudai Villa - Virgin Snow (Mitsurugi, Setsuka and Yoshimitsu's battleground). Black Ninja SC4 Stage.JPG|Stage: Jyurakudai Villa - Virgin Snow SoulCalibur V Fu-Ma No Sato: Mechanical Spider (Natsu's battleground). Black Ninja SC5 Stage.JPG|Stage: Fu-Ma No Sato: Mechanical Spider Music Theme "Brave Sword, Brave Soul" (Soulcalibur II). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''It's really boring when I know I'm gonna win.'' *''Well, that was a waste of time.'' SoulCalibur V *''Come on!'' *''Damn you.'' *''You're finished.'' *''Go down.'' *''Not good.'' *''It's over.'' *''Your mine.'' *''I got this.'' *''Fine, I'll fight.'' *''I won't lose.'' *''Are you weak?'' *''It's all over.'' *''I won't die.'' *''I really did it.'' *''I can't run away.'' *''Oh god, I'm alive.'' *''That was though.'' *''That wasn't hard as I thought.'' *''I'm too young to die!'' *''It can't be!'' *''Damn, I was too weak.'' *''I wasn't strong enough.'' *''That wasn't hard as I thought.'' *''My turn! Here it comes!'' Category:Black Ninja Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Human Characters